


Pride

by persephone622



Series: Healer [4]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, Some Plot, and a little bit of smut, annoyed smut?, mostly characterization, or is perturbed a better term?, slightly angry smut, this is me getting back into the hang of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone622/pseuds/persephone622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie discovers Hal's plan for France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Revelation and about a week or so after the tennis ball moment in Henry V. No warnings, I don't think, except for some angry reactions from our resident monarch. And, again, NSFW. These two will never NOT be NSFW. :-)

“Lizzie!”

I turned at the summons, stumbling slightly as a weight slammed into my legs. “Hello, Rebecca,” I said, smiling down at the girl. “How is it you always seem to be the first to greet me on market day?

“She sits at the gate every morning,” came a deep, amused male voice. I lifted my head and met familiar brown eyes. “Watching.”

“Does she now?” I mused, arching an eyebrow at the young girl as she giggled, releasing my legs and latching onto my hand. “Well, far be it from me to deny such an eager admirer. Would you like to join me, Rebecca?”

“May I?” Her eyes flew upwards to her father. “Father, may I?”

He paused, eyes twinkling as he pretended to ponder. “Yes,” he finally said. “ _If_ Lizzie is willing to endure my company as well?”

I smirked, shaking my head. “William, you know I would enjoy it,” I said. “Not endure.” His smiled in return, wide and happy, and took his place on the opposite side of his daughter. “Are you well, William?”

“Are you searching for a reason to visit us, Lizzie?” he teased. He laughed as I searched for a response, resting his hand briefly on my arm in a soothing gesture. “Yes, Lizzie. We are both well. And you, Lizzie? How do you fare?”

“Well, also, William,” I said warmly. “Thank you.”

“Life at court has not dampened your spirits,” he allowed. “Despite the rather dismal news of late.”

I froze, Rebecca pulling on my arm before she realized that I had stopped. “What news?” William stayed silent, eyes turned away. “William, _what news_?”

“They say the king has sent out his scouts,” he finally replied. “Searching for those willing and able to fight. That we go to war with France.”

“War.” I stared straight ahead, not seeing the bustling marketplace around us. My insides clenched with dread and I released Rebecca’s hand, my errand suddenly forgotten. “Forgive me, William. I must . . .”

He nodded, the light dimming significantly in his dark eyes. “Of course,” he murmured, the words only just reaching me as I spun and raced back into the palace. My mind was a conflict of fear and anger and confusion, William’s news playing over and over in my thoughts.

I wove my way through servants and courtiers alike, blind to everything except my destination, pushing past the guards and stumbling into the room. “Is it true?”

Seven heads lifted and turned to me, their mingled surprise quickly morphing into annoyance or disgust. “Elizabeth.” Hal’s eyes locked with mine, stormy blue and filled with a warning.

My anxiety overrode my common sense and I stepped closer. “Hal, is it _true_?”

His expression darkened. “Leave us.” There was a brief, tense moment before the men obeyed, every single one giving me an indecipherable look as they moved past me and into the hall.

The doors shut with an echoing _thud_ and I dropped my gaze to the table, eyes widening as they slid over the maps on the surface. “It is true.”

“Elizabeth.”

“You go to war,” I stated dully.

Stone scraped against stone and booted footsteps made their way around the table to where I stood. “We do,” he replied, tone harsh and annoyed. “You interrupt a council where you have no invitation.”

Frustration and embarrassment burned through me, heating my cheeks, and I lifted my gaze to his. “All this because of a childish slight,” I accused. “I had thought you were above such pettiness.”

Hal’s jaw clenched. “Tread carefully, Elizabeth,” he warned.

“You declare war over your injured pride,” I spat. “Send men and boys to their deaths for some foolish prince’s attempt to mock you. An attempt that clearly struck its mark.” I shook my head and turned to leave, stopping when long fingers wrapped tightly around my arm. “Release me.”

“I have not dismissed you, Elizabeth,” he countered.

“You did not invite me, _your majesty_ ,” I retorted, tossing his words back at him. “I shall leave when I wish.” I pulled at his grip, fighting to break free. “Let me go.”

Hal’s grip tightened and he took a step, forcing me to move until my back was pressed firmly against the wall, his arms caging me in. “You were so adamant in joining us, fair Elizabeth,” he sneered. “Please. Share your thoughts. What would you have us do, _my Lizzie_?”

I fought back the sudden desire to cry at the awful note to his favorite pet name for me, clenching my jaw and holding his gaze with firm determination. “Do not go,” I said. “Do not give the Dauphin the satisfaction of knowing that you were bothered by him.”

He gave a short, rough laugh. “There is more than the Dauphin’s slight fueling my decision, Elizabeth,” he countered. “France is my right, given by God. And I will claim what is mine.”

His fingers curled around my chin in an unforgiving grip, holding me in place as he kissed me, hard and bruising. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning his kiss eagerly. He groaned as my fingers curled into his hair, tugging hard, and I echoed the sound as his other hand found my breast and squeezed hard.

With a flurry of movement, my legs rested on his hips and he pushed into me with hard, quick thrusts. He captured my lips again, muffling my cries of pain and pleasure while smothering his own harsh grunts. His fingers dug into my thighs and that all-consuming heat built up quickly in my core before washing over me with a strength that left me gasping. Hal groaned and moved faster until he spilled inside me with one final, harsh thrust.

I gripped him tightly as I slowly returned to myself, refusing to let go. My anger had faded along with my high, leaving behind only fear and concern. “Lizzie,” Hal breathed, urging me to release him.

“Please, Hal,” I pleaded. “Do not go. Recant your declaration.” He made a frustrated sound, lifting his head from my breast to meet my gaze. “Please, Hal.”

His expression softened and he pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss. “I shall return to England, my Lizzie,” he murmured. “My physician is very well taught.”


End file.
